vipertvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 4
Season 4 of Viper was the final season of the show. It was significantly retooled from Season 2 and Season 3. The season, consisting of 22 episodes, premiered on September 22, 1998 and concluded on May 22, 1999. In Germany, the season first ran on ProSieben from May 7 to October 8, 2000. Unlike seasons 1-3, Season 4 episodes aired in the exact order. Season 4 was released on DVD in Germany by Kinowelt Home Entertainment on September 19, 2013. In North America, the whole series was released on DVD by Visual Entertainment on December 8, 2017. Production Due to the cast's (namely, Heather Medway's) conflicts with Jeff Kaake, and Kaake's generally unacceptable behavior and primadonna-like attitude that caused the production to hold up numerous times, Kaake was fired from the show after Season 3. Rumor had it that even if McCaffrey would refuse to return, Kaake would be axed and a new driver would be cast. Danny Bilson and Paul DeMeo once again asked James McCaffrey to reprise his role as Joe Astor from Season 1. Having recently become a father and needing a steady job, McCaffrey agreed. Dorian Harewood, another main cast member from Season 1, would reprise his role as Julian Wilkes, guest-starring in three episodes. The season featured a new Viper - a blue GTS Coupe. The season featured a new theme tune, composed by Jay Ferguson. Opening narration was removed. Frankie is again sporting his clean-shaven look from Season 1, as opposed to having a goatee in Seasons 2 and 3. Joe Nipote had shaven off the goatee for a role in TV series "It's True!" (another DeMeo/Bilson production). The Viper Team * Joe Astor (James McCaffrey) - driver * Cameron Westlake (Heather Medway) - MetroPol liaison, co-pilot * Frankie Waters (Joe Nipote) - mechanic, systems designer * Sherman Catlett (J. Downing) - FBI liaison * Julian Wilkes (Dorian Harewood) - the original Viper designer (Special Guest Star, 3 episodes) German dub Overview In the aftermath of the destruction of original Viper RT/10-based Defender in Season 3 finale, the project has been disbanded. Cole has been removed from the team and transferred back to CIA and Westlake has been transferred back to MetroPol. However, Metro City is once again hit by a crime wave, first in form of truck hijackings. Only Frankie and Catlett are left of the Viper team, and like Julian Wilkes in Season 1, they are struggling to find a new driver for the team. Meanwhile, Julian Wilkes has agreed to design the new Defender for MetroPol, this time based on a blue Viper GTS Coupe. As opposed to being in a wheelchair in Season 1, he can now walk normally. He has invented a new bio-mechanical device implanted in his spine to support his shattered discs, which uses the Viper's morphing technology to mimic the electro-chemical reactions in nerve tissues. However, as most of his duties had been taken over by Frankie during Season 2 and 3, there was no place for him to return to permanently. However, after a slight disagreement with FBI Agent Harper over the delivery of the Viper, he phones someone, asking the person to deliver the Viper. When delivering the decoy Viper, Julian gets kidnapped. The original Viper was then delivered to the Complex by Joe Astor, who ends up getting flipped by Westlake, when she mistook him for an intruder, and meets Frankie again for the first time in three years. As they wait for Julian to arrive, Joe says that he will be leaving once Julian arrives, as he was only asked to deliver the Viper. However, they discover that Julian has been kidnapped. When Joe heads out to rescue Julian, Westlake tags along, much to his dismay, as he has preferred to work alone. However, he isn't given much of a chance on that matter. Locking horns with Catlett and his partner Agent Harper, they are finally able to rescue Julian and take down Harper (who turned out to be a rogue agent, and behind the hijackings). Julian then mentions that he has taken a new job with NASA, and as Joe is also about to call it a day, Julian tells him that he had convinced the FBI to assign Joe as the driver (and also reassign Westlake back to the project). Joe agrees to stay. Due to James McCaffrey returning, the show attempted to connect the dots from Season 1. The season featured a few retcons. In the season's opener, Joe asks Westlake whether it was her or Cole who "blew up my old Viper". However, in Season 2's opener, Westlake's superior had told her that the Viper team she would be assigned to was "the newest prototype". Episodes *The Return *Once a Con *Wisegal *Holy Matrimony *Wanted: Fred or Alive *The Full Frankie *Honest Abe *Aftermath *Family Matters *The Really Real Re-Enactment *Best Seller *Seminar from Hell *People Like Us *My Fair Hoodlums *Safe House *Tiny Bubbles *Of Course, It's a Miracle *Holy Terror *Hell Hath No Fury *Attack of the Teki-Ya *Split Decision (1) *Split Decision (2) Category:Viper TV Series Category:Season 4 episodes